everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Platon Tychis
'Platon Tychis '''is the grandson of Fortunatus and Cassandra from Fortunatus and his Purse, a fairy tale (based on an old chapbook) appearing in Andrew Lang's ''Grey Fairy Book. He is grandson through Fortunatus' younger son Andelosia and is the cousin of Cassandra Tychi. Info Name: Platon Tychis Age: 15 Parent's Story: Fortunatus and his Purse Appearance: Average height, with brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. Wears a yellow shirt and grey pants. Has plenty of gold jewelry. Has a red cap on his head. Alignment: Royal Roommate: Marino Blondel Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to get indefinite riches through a purse. My "Magic" Touch: I can replenish containers such as purses. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Rachel Ismenor. She's a nice, honest girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to smoke a lot. It annoys my roommate. Favorite Subject: Magicology. It stimulates my mind. Least Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I'm bad at telling stories. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Cassandra. She's fun to be around, Biography Hey there! I am Platon Tychis, the grandson of Fortunatus. My great-grandfather Theodorus was a rich merchant from Famagusta, Cyprus who had spent all his money. When my grandfather Fortunatus was sixteen, he told his father that he would seek out his fortune. First, Grandpa decided to be a page to the Earl of Flanders, and went to win the earl's favor. But an evil page named Robert told him that the earl was going to kill him, so Grandpa left. Later, he was in the woods, where he saved himself from a bear by slaying it. Afterwards he met a magical lady known as Dame Fortune, who gave him a purse that would always replenish with gold. He later met an old couple who had ten children. He fell in love with the youngest daughter Cassandra, and the two were married. They had two sons. One day, he went to visit the sultan in Alexandria. who gave him a cap that would let him teleport anywhere he wanted to. Grandpa chose to go back to Cyprus. After many years, he and his wife died. (Yep, I ripped off my cousin Cassandra with this.) I live in Famagusta with my parents and my older sister Theodosia, who is eighteen. I have two cousins, Fortunatus and Cassandra, who are named after our late grandparents. Cassandra attends Ever After High with me. I'm a Royal here since I'm willing to take after my grandfather. I have the power to replenish things from containers such as purses. I have a purse of my own, but it doesn't replenish gold. I also like to use cornucopias to replenish delicious food - I love food! I wish I could get something to replenish gold. I also have a cap which I can use for teleporting. Cassandra is a Rebel, though, and she wants to follow her own path. In my spare time, I love attending parties and seeing sports games at Ever After High. Trivia *Platon's surname means "fortune" in Greek. It also refers to the Greek goddess Tyche (known as Fortuna to the Romans). His surname is different from Cassandra's because in Greek-speaking areas, men and women have different endings for surnames (i.e. Platon Tychis vs. Cassandra Tychi). *Platon has a pet crayfish named Tycho. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Fortunatus and his Purse Category:The Grey Fairy Book Category:Cypriot